Often, for portability, pumps are mounted directly on paint containers or pails. It simplifies and eliminates the need for transferring the paint or other liquid from the pail to another container. Such procedures are generally messy and time consuming and are unnecessary where there are relatively small jobs involved.
To solve these problems pumps have been mounted directly on the pail for delivering the fluid from the pail to the job site. The usual procedure is simply to have a lid, very similar to the normal flat lid pressed on the pail, with the pump simply bolted to the lid with its intake tube immersed in the fluid. A problem with such an arrangement is that the pump is heavy and has a high center of gravity making the combination of pump and pail unwieldy and as well as unstable. A further problem is that pump failure completely shuts down the system. Often in trying to move the pump and pail the system can easily be tipped over causing spillage as well as damage to the pump. It would be advantageous if the pump and pail cover arrangement could be made to be compact, stable minimize shut-downs and have as low a profile as possible.
Thus it is one object of the present invention to provide a integral pump and pail cover having a very low profile.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a pump and pail cover arrangement which is compact in design and easy to use.
Another object is to have dual reciprocal low profile pail mounted pumps which will keep pumping if one of the reciprocal pumps fail.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a pump and pail cover arrangement which is integral in design and easy to mount on a pail.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a pump and pail cover arrangement which is very portable and easily carried to hard to reach jobs and areas.